Everything Unfolds
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: When Kaoru said he’d be lost if Hikaru finds his own way, was he really serious about this or is there more to the lovey-dovey brother-act he puts on? KaoxHika
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Konnichiwa, mina-san! Hello, everyone! I'm here with an Ouran High Fic. I find the anime CUTE! And just started watching. This might be different from my other fics since this is a POV Point of View, so please enjoy! This is not a oneshot.

_**I do not own Ouran Host Club... or Kaoru... or Hikaru... or Kyouya... I just own a black emo-looking bunny. No harm done! **_

* * *

"**Everything Unfolds"**

Chapter 1"Strawberries"

_Kaoru's POV._

I never get why I even agreed to join the Host Club. I just thought it'd be fun, I think it is, and the guys are really like family now. But I don't know whats going on anymore. Not with them, with me. As I walk the crowded hallway of the school; heading my way to the 3rd Music Club, I can't help but feel something missing… Where's Hikaru?

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" A very nagging voice called from behind, I turned around and saw an exact replica of me – Hikaru. "Why did you leave me there?" He said, panting. Why did I leave him? I didn't notice him gone until now.

"Oh… Sorry." I said, ignoring his gaze as he cocked his head to the left and looked me straight in the eyes. Why does he have to do that?

"Kaoru…" Ok. I was not in the mood for this now. I don't know whats wrong with me, but everyone kept staring at the scene we were supposed to make. "Not now, Hikaru." I told him, brushing him off me as he clutched my right hand, stroking it.

I didn't know what to do. It had to stop now. Why does he make this all hard for me? Why can't he just be a normal brother, not the one that sincerely… will cling to you? Hikaru… why do you do this to me? Why do you love me as a brother? Why not… more?

Hikaru stood there, frozen for the first time, as what came onto his face was an expression of pure sadness and disappointment. I'm sorry, Hikaru. But I can't do this, maybe later.

"Kyouya-senpai?" I tilted my head to the left as I stopped for the mean time and looked at the eye glass character. The raven-haired man was scribbling something down; he must've seen what I did. I shook my head as he only pushed his glasses up and looked at me. "You want, but in the end, need." What was he saying? I don't get this at all. I shook my head in distress and let out a pout, "Huh?" He shook his in reply and walked away.

Was there not a meeting? Why was Kyouya-senpai going the other way? Why am I thinking so much about today? Why can't I ever be normal? All my life, I leaned on Hikaru. And now, I don't know what to do – As I lean on the wall for support now. I'm really a helpless child. I can't live without my main support.

-.-.-

_Hikaru's POV._

Lunchtime. Ah, lunchtime. Finally. Call me a pig, but I'm hungry – though I don't feel like eating. Its as if my other half has been ripped off me. Where's Kaoru?

"Hika-chan!" A cute voice rang from behind, he was being carried by a rather large man who was brining two trays. The cute blonde on top was hugging a bunny as he smiled at me.

"Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai." I greeted them, trying to smile but failed. "Hika-chan, can I sit here?" Honey asked me, I nodded nonchalantly as I picked on my food. Just then, the cafeteria doors burst open…

A redhead looked around, rather bored was his expression, then came into the front of the line to get his food. He looked at me for some time, and walked in, sitting beside me, opposite side of Honey-senpai. I didn't know whats wrong but I felt an eerie feeling when Kaoru looked at me.

Also, I felt tingy when he sat beside me.

"Kaoru…" I started, sometimes, I don't even plan on finishing that since this morning, he only remained silent and then turned to me, as he gulped a piece of sushi. "…Sorry about earlier."

Kaoru looked at me and just nodded, Mori-senpai was watching over Honey-senpai, the rest of the club was nowhere to be found. Judging by Haruhi, she must've eaten inside the classroom. And by the Lord, he must be bursting in here any second now.

"Haru-chan, Kao-chan, are you two fighting?" Honey asked, peering over as he pouted. No response. Were we really fighting? "No, were not…" Kaoru said it. So he wasn't mad at me. He shrugged his shoulders and brushed the question off.

"Oh, so do you two want cake?" This was the obvious question anywhere. Honey-senpai loved sweets – but sharing them with his friends was rather a sweet gesture.

"You, see, it has a strawberry and you guys can split it…" He murmured, pushing the plate of the slice of cake in between us.

"I have another box here anyway!" Just like senpai.

No one moved. No forks clang, nothing. "Don't you like cake, Haru-chan?" I nodded, I liked it, I guess. "How 'bout you, Kao-chan?" Kaoru nodded and smiled slightly.

"Eat! Eat!" The senior demanded, clapping his hands 3 times while grinning.

I lifted up my fork, and just as I was to pick the strawberry, another metallic thing blocked mine, the two forks made a 'clang' sound, breaking the odd silence between Kaoru and I.

I instantly put it down, he did the same. We were very much alike, like they said. "You have it." Something really wasn't right today. No jokes, no pranks, nothing. Not even any customers.

He stood up from his chair, something glistened. Ok, I can see it clearly now – tears, or tear. He was crying. Was something wrong? He looked away and didn't even bother to excuse himself.

"Kao-chan, where are you going?" Honey asked him, holding up his bunny. Kaoru just ran. He ran out of the dining hall and slowly slumped his was down to the floor behind a large vase.

He held up his knees close to his face. I can't bear watching my own twin like this. I crouched down low next to him and stroke his face with my hand, "Kaoru, is something wrong?" He didn't do anything to my hand, nor did he respond. After a few moments, he looked up, with tear-filled eyes but couldn't say anything. "Hikaru," He said my name for the first time today!

"…I'm sorry." He apologized, going back down to his position as he turned his back away from me and faced the wall. That phrase was said quite often this day.

I sat down next to him, wrapping my arms around my adorable and troubled twin, "Come on, tell me." Kaoru softened up, and like the old times, leaned his head on my chest. I wiped his tears with a white cloth; he only remained quite after then.

We stayed there. In that position. My arms wrapped around his body, his head resting on my chest… Just like the old times.

"_Hikaru I love you."_

I let a small chuckled escape my mouth as I nodded, "I love you, too, silly."

Was that the problem? Did he not feel love from me? After all… I am his brother--

Now, Kaoru looked up at me with those eyes that could read your soul, and you with his. "…More than this." He said. I froze in shock at what he said. Did Kaoru really say that? He loved me more than a brother?

If Tamaki-senpai was here, I could just imagine what he'd say…

"_Did that Homosexual act you put on really got into your head?"_

That wasn't an act. All our life we've been like that. Supporting one another in each possible way. "I… love you too…" This time, this was a reply to his second statement. It was like butterflies were trapped inside my stomach and just got out.

I didn't think we'd ever come to this. I mean, we just did it for show, but we really meant it all. "Kaoru…" I looked at him and lifted his chin up, he immediately pushed his face against mine – and what I was planning to do, he did it. Mental telepathy within twins was really precise AND was right.

A kiss. Incest. If people saw this, they'd only think it wasn't serious, but there was no one around…

So… It's fine. Its fine. I don't have to worry about this now. As long as everything ended up well, then its all fine.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called, hugging me tighter as he buried his face against my chest.

* * *

Fluffy, fluff fluff. Aww... I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter - I'll be updating once I get positive feedbacks or possibly, ANYTHING. Anyway, thank you.


	2. Its Out

**A/N:**

My friend and I just did the strangest thing, for today, that is. We exchanged ideas. Though he loathes yaoi, we still swapped. And for the record, I'm not a fan of yuri so when I read what he gave, I was in complete shock.

Ahem. On with this story. Enjoy.

**_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. But I do own cookies and milk. X3_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"**Its Out"**

The sun didn't bother to show today. It was raining and the sky was dark. There was no light that came into the dim room of the twins. It was just utter darkness. Kaoru and Hikaru were used at having each other everywhere they go. Even when sleeping.

Two figures lay asleep on a bed, covered under a large blanket. None of the bodies moved. Still sleeping.

_Tsui wa kami ga boku o utsukushiku tsukutta koto. _A cell phone rang.

The two people stirred and one let out a yawn as the other sat up. Still busy feeling sleepy, the other one yawned again as the second, Hikaru, wrapped his arms around Kaoru playfully. "Who could be calling this early?" Kaoru muttered, as they only sat there. Not bothering to move.

_Kimi no hitomi ni utsutta boku ga ikenai no sa_

Hikaru peered over and rested his head on Kaoru's shoulder. "It's the Lord," he mumbled lazily as Kaoru yawned again. "Answer it, Hikaru."

The said twin shook his head; he plopped back down to bed and pulled Kaoru down. "You answer it. Its your phone." Hikaru said, nuzzling his head against Kaoru's as he wrapped his arms around him once more, trying to go back to sleep.

_Matsu wa boku ga ai ni mitasare sugiteru koto ; _It was still ringing and none of the twins wanted to answer.

"Damn it. What does the lord want _now_?" Kaoru muttered as he stood up and untangled his body from Hikaru's grasp.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Tamaki's voice rang. This was evident already. Hikaru sat back up and clung to Kaoru, trying to listen while he's at it. "We're here!" Tamaki said, overjoyed. "Here where?" Hikaru yawned, speaking into the phone as Kaoru leaned back on his brother.

"He hung up…" Both the two said, scratching their heads as Kaoru threw his phone to the side and nuzzled in on Hikaru. "Who cares?" The other twin played, as he lay back down and pulled Kaoru to him once more.

The younger one scooted over and lay on top of Hikaru. Using his twin's chest as a pillow as Hikaru just placed his hands on top of Kaoru's fragile body. "Hikaru…" Kaoru started, his eyes closed as his head was still buried in Hikaru's chest. "Huh?" The other redhead responded, peering over him.

"…You're warm." With that, a chuckle accompanied his words, and soothed both the twins.

-.-.-

"Ano ne, Tama-chan, do you think it's a good idea to come here without them noticing?" A cute voice coming from a short blonde asked as the child poked Tamaki with one of the ears of his bunny.

Tamaki apparently just paced. He paced. His finger on his chin. Thinking.

Honey turned to Kyouya. "Kyo-chan, whats wrong with Tama-chan, ne?"

"He's in a state whereas he can't think of anything else but that certain problem." Kyouya replied, pushing his glasses up as he read something from a small black notebook.

-.-.-

What seemed to be a comfy brotherly love between the two heated up the other day when Kaoru confessed to his dear brother, Hikaru. With the secret taboo known to man, none knows of this. Not even the host club.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru groaned as he pushed the younger boy off of him. "I thought I was the seme here," He smirked, as Kaoru let out a small chuckle and was soon below Hikaru. He wrapped his arms around his persuasive brother and pulled him down to a kiss.

"Hikaru…"

"Kaoru?"

"Do you think this is right?" Kaoru asked, breaking the heated kiss as Hikaru brushed himself off of Kaoru. "Weren't you the one who told me you loved me?"

A smirk passed Hikaru's lips.

"Not that." Kaoru shrugged, closing his eyes as he leaned back on the bed and fell down back to the pillows. "I mean, not telling anyone about this…"

Hikaru paused for a while and gently took Kaoru's chin and lifted it up, their nose bumping, he smiled half heartedly, "Don't worry. They'll understand."

"You're such a tease." Kaoru mused, as his lips met with Hikaru's once more.

-.-.-

"Something's happening in there!" Tamaki protested, the gang, surprisingly, went to visit the Hitachiin twins due to the nag inside their chairman's head that the two might be hiding or might be fighting again.

Fights with these set of twins is hell gone lose.

"Tamaki-senpai, do you think its right to visit them without notice?" Haruhi spoke, looking up at what seemed to be a vast spiral stairs and magnificent ceiling.

"Haruhi's right, you know." The ebony-haired elite Kyouya spoke, his arms crossed as Honey was just sitting in front of a table. The twins – the maids, were serving him. Due to the lack of sweets last night, the blonde decided that he would've to eat something here in the Hitachiin household.

Honey kept on digging on the cake. "I never knew they had so many sweets here." He said, gulping down a fork-full of cake as he wiggled with the sensation of sweetness. "Usa-chan wants cake too, ne?" He asked, he manually used his hand to move the pink bunny's head.

Just as he was about to scoop another piece of cake into the bunny's mouth, Mori stopped him. "Mitsukini, it'll get dirty." He said in a monotone voice as he put Honey's hand down.

The blonde nodded and instead of giving the piece of cake to Usa-chan, he scooped it into his mouth.

"Wow, he can eat that much?" Haruhi muttered, amazed that Honey was already halfway there in the large tower-like cake. Man this guy could eat.

-.-.-

"Kaoru…" Hikaru started once more as his hand rested on the younger Hitachiin's delicate cheek, the other hand of his was holding Kaoru's, in a grip so gentle you didn't want to let go.

"…Did you hear something?" The older one asked as Kaoru shifted from the bed and stood up, dragging Hikaru along with him, they lost balance, for a few seconds and Kaoru was pushed up against the closet because of the slip up. Hikaru rested his chin on the nook of Kaoru's neck and sighed, hot breath trickling down Kaoru's spine. He shivered.

"Hear what?" Kaoru asked, blushing slightly as Hikaru didn't want to move or even want to step back.

Just a few seconds ago, before they got into this position, Hikaru had dragged along with him the blanket that caused them warmth when at night and the same cloth that kept them together.

Hikaru raised his hand upwards, and to think this pair of twins sleep shirtless. He rested his left hand on Kaoru's left shoulder, on the other side, his chin was resting on the younger redheads shoulder.

Kaoru shifted for a bit and moved closer, wrapping both his arms around Hikaru, his head resting on the bare chest of his brother. He nuzzled in and felt a shiver from Kaoru.

A picture perfect situation this was.

"Kaoru… I…" Hikaru started as he felt two fingers run up his back, sending shivers of delight once more. "Hikaru…"

"…Hold me." They both said in unison, this was a habit already. But the tone was very much idealistic, romantic, and soothing. Hikaru's left hand was draping over his twins shoulder as he ran a finger on his cheek.

The blanket from before was now flipped and was going down on them, covering them from what seemed to be the outside world.

-.-.-

"Its almost noon and those two can't keep on sleeping!" Tamaki said, his hand reaching up for the knob when Haruhi poked him. "…Senpai, you should be considerate of Kaoru and Hikaru's bed--"

"Open it already." Kyouya said. This was somehow the same as when the others dragged the dark-haired teen to go to the mall. Tamaki sensed something odd from Kyouya and the specs wearing character was curious already.

Not once has these twins slept in.

It was always him and Honey who had bad temper when waking up, but these two don't have such tempers. At least Honey wakes up earlier than Kyouya.

"Kyouya-senpai…?" Haruhi wondered at the sudden change of attitude of the said teen. She looked at Honey and Mori. Honey was done, what a big "HOORAY!" to them. But they got used to him eating cake. And sweets. Most. Of. The. Time.

"Takashi!" Honey called, tackling Mori and climbing up onto his shoulders, and clung there. "Aa." The teen responded.

Tamaki looked into the glass knob and saw violet eyes reflect his own, he gulped as Kyouya fixed his glasses and reopened that black clip board he writes on once more.

-.-.-

A faint yelp was heard when Kaoru's petite body fell to the ground, Hikaru's heavy weight on top of him. He didn't want to show any signs of hurt as to not worry Hikaru.

Hikaru looked down on him, their eyes meeting. Beautiful orbs – masterpieces. He stroke Kaoru's cheek once more as Kaoru smile faintly.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Wake up!" Tamaki yelled as the large door practically flew open, revealing the position the two were in.

Both eyes shot open. They wouldn't believe they fell from the bed because if they did, how could they come up this far away and why was the sheet around their body.

The blonde's jaw practically dropped as he watched the twins:

Kaoru blushing slightly looked in awe at the other Host's Club members presence.

"Why… are you guys here?" Hikaru finally spoke, not moving an inch away from the body so close to his.

"Hika-chan, why are you on top of Kao-chan, ne?" Honey asked, peering over Mori's shoulders as he was seated there. Comfy and all.

Hikaru shook his head and then moved his hand to caress the younger boys cheek once more. "Kaoru…" He started.

Kaoru's head lifted up and he responded meekly, "Hikaru…"

"I'm sorry for falling over you, man." Hikaru's voice trailed as he looked at Kaoru worriedly. Kaoru let out a smile, "Hikaru, I'm alright." He responded, being beneath Hikaru had some advantages…

He moved both his hands upwards to hold the delicate features of Hikaru, "Don't worry… you're weight doesn't hurt." He said, his eyes forming into slits as he smiled.

The passion from his younger brother made Hikaru forget that the other members of the Host Club were at the door.

Nervousness gone soon, he held both Kaoru's hands that were supposedly on his cheeks, he leaned forward and their lips met.

-.-.-

Next Chapter:

Hikaru has forgotten that the Host Club does not know about their newly upgraded relationship. His feelings drove him to ignore the other people and completely let loose.

What will they think of the twins then?

* * *

I don't really have anything going in this chapter and the next one, maybe, the "climax" of this story is still a bit far, well, I'm not that sure, oh well.

And now that I'm done updating this, I'm going off to update my other 'fics.

Reviews will be loved. I need at least 2 more reviews so that I can continue on with this story. Review and I'll give you a cookie and milk!

**Spamvertizing:**

If you're a fan of Naruto, and another yaoi fic, I suggest you read "Dead Silence" which is currently still on progress. And if you're one of those fluff-fans, read "Longing You".

Spamvertizing! OMG! I'll give you a cookie if you do check it out.


	3. For I Love Thee

Ello. Sorry for the... tremendously long update! If you guys have noticed, or will take notice upon, my writing has changed, ne ne? :3 Anyways! This chapter is much... OOC. Sorry, sorry. So yeah. Reviews and anything else are loved and harsh reactions are welcome.

Disclaimer: Do not own it. I want Kao-chan. -huggles- Also, the last few paragraphs was inspired. Go figure it out, where I got inspired and whatever.

Anyways, read the Author's Note down below, kay? Thanks.

--

"For I Love Thee"

Tamaki regained his composure—the little that he held—and erupted in laughter. The twins that were still on the floor looked up. Hikaru had already released his brother from the kiss and was sitting beside him. Honey had his head tilted to the side as Mori looked at them stoicly. Haruhi didn't seem fazed; instead, she just looked at them blankly. It was Kyouya who gave off the surprising comment.

"I see where everything has trailed off to. I've seen this coming." Kyouya said plainly, pushing his glasses up. The twins looked up at him, eyes slightly wry. This prodded Kyouya to continue, "The other day at lunch, I got the last of your performance." So Kyouya really knew from the beginning. Of course, he was an Ootori, he was smart.

"Of course I wasn't spying on you," A glint passed his face as he assembled a sly smile on. "I am merely observant, and my assumptions were proven to be true." Tamaki had remained silent the whole time Kyouya had explained and then slapped his forehead with his palm. He kept his hand there, blocking his face for a while.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner, Kyouya?" He was no longer laughing, but there was a hysterical attempt in his tone.

"_Because_, Tamaki." Kyouya said in a deadpan as he turned to look at the twins again.

"Will this be for public knowledge or will you two go on with your... er... act?" Finally, Haruhi spoke, having trouble finding the right words. She herself found the twins relationship—right there and now—a bit weird already. But who was she to judge others in their sexual preference?

Honey rubbed the back of his palm idly on his cheek, waiting for the answer like everyone else. Tamaki just ran a hand through his hair and dropped it now. He looked expectantly at the twins. They both shrugged at the same time, faces looking wry and sheepish. Twin Telepathy works wonders.

"It really won't be controversial if you two decide to... um..." Haruhi cut herself off. Tamaki was too busy thinking to notice how cute she looked like when she was at lost for words. Then, like before, the twins laughed together. It was a bit humourless but they still laughed. The members just stared at them like before, too.

"It probably won't be bad," Hikaru said, turning his head as he grinned at Kaoru. "But we don't want to start rumors. Especially if these rumors become quite personal already." Kaoru finished for him, grinning back.

"So Hika-chan and Kao-chan love each other," Honey stated a bit matter of factly as he placed his thumb under his chin. He gave up there and propped his chin on Mori's head.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Tamaki nodded. Haruhi seemed to be agreeing because she nodded as well. Kyouya pushed his glasses up once more and then turned to the others this time as the twins helped themselves up.

"We will be perfectly at ease about this," He reminded them over his shoulder. He turned around and smiled—a smug look on his face, most likely and then waved a hand in the air. "If there will be no need for me anymore, I would like to be excused. Family matters. Tamaki?" He said.

"Don't you want to go to the carnival, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked, pouting that Kyouya would be leaving. Their whole intention for coming to the twin's house was to pick the two lazy redheads up and throw them into a car if necessary. A while, Tamaki thought that the twins might've been sick. Forgetting there was a carnival and all that. Because it was not like them to forget, they would probably the first ones to come knocking on the door and go dragging someone else to go.

He grinned at the twins and then saw Kyouya shake his head. His grin didn't falter, except, he just turned around. "We'll see you two downstairs in 5 minutes." He reminded them. The twins shrugged their shoulders as the others went out of their room with assurances such as, 'don't be late.' And 'don't let us drag you back down there'.

Haruhi was the last to exit. She seemed to be flustered. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her and then they both placed a hand on either of her shoulders. And then the twin telepathy was back, they both bent down at the same time and kissed her cheek lightly before grinning.

"Thanks, Haruhi." Kaoru said as Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. Haruhi nodded and then smiled warmingly at them. She closed the door as she went out and Kaoru plopped back on the bed. He looked at the ceiling for some time and smiled to himself. The Host Club was family already. Because who wouldn't understand you if not family? They took in their decision quite well and were even happy for them.

"I'm glad we have friends like them." Kaoru said. Hikaru was just putting on a shirt and donning a jacket. The dude changed fast. He turned over his shoulder and nodded towards Kaoru. "Family," He confirmed and then threw clothes at his brother playfully. Kaoru laughed and then put on the shirt that Hikaru threw.

His twin sighed when he found that Kaoru was having trouble with the buttoned down shirt. He helped him, buttoning it but stopped at the last two buttons starting from the top. He looked at Kaoru and then idly ran a finger on the boy's neck. Kaoru shuddered, pushing himself closer to Hikaru. With a sigh, he wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck. The older one of them leaned forward and kissed his cheek. They broke into grins and with a quick look at the mirror, went out of the room.

--

The carnival was indeed fun. Filled with games, and the stuff. Kyouya wasn't with them, he said he had family matters to attend to. Tamaki was playing every single game he came across on, trying to win as much prizes for Haruhi as possible. Honey was in the ice-cream booth, licking the first scoop of ice cream. Five scoops of ice cream was in his hand, in a cone, that is. Mori was looking at his own cone, having only one scoop. He was used to Honey's sugar craving that he himself sometimes indulged in them.

As for the twins, they were seated under a cherry blossom tree, sprawled on a bench behind everyone else. Their view was blocked by the huge tree and they faced the peek, overlooking the city. The sky was just magnificent then. The sun was almost setting, and the lights that reflected from it danced around their skin and everything else.

Kaoru leaned his head on his brother's shoulder and Hikaru wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to him. "Hikaru," Kaoru started, looking at the dazzling sky.

Hikaru had his face buried in the nook of Kaoru's shoulder, so he looked up and followed the dazzled gaze of his twin. He looked at the sky, too, and like his other half, got fond of it. "Isn't twilight beautiful?" The sun was just about to set, and then night would fall.

"Sometimes, I hate the sight of it." Hikaru said, his brows furrowing. Kaoru looked up, locking gazes with his twin.

"Why?" He asked, Hikaru smiled slightly.

"It just means that even the greatest of things have to end. And a perfect day like this, too. I just don't like it sometimes. It makes me sad." He admitted, the words coming out soft and gentle. Kaoru placed a hand on his brother's cheek and smiled with him.

"Perfect days like these are meant to end so that we can have more of it. Also, because we have a lot more great days to come. We have all our lives to enjoy days as we want. Perfect days that end so that we can have more." Kaoru's tone was just as soft and gentle as Hikaru. Hikaru leaned forward, their foreheads bumping playfully.

"You're right," And he tightened his hold around Kaoru's shoulders. "You're absolutely right." He chuckled and Kaoru followed. His cheek was pinched playfully, once more, and he pouted.

"Come on, Kaoru, you said it yourself. Perfect days have to end so that we can face other days that will be more perfect than the last." He found himself laughing at this, he laughed in harmony with Kaoru. The sun was slowly setting and the sky was growing dim.

With a sigh, Kaoru rested his head on Hikaru's shoulder, closing his eyes for a while. When he opened them, Hikaru lifted his chin up. "Do you know the reason for why I wake up in the morning, and why I even bother living this far?" He was trying to humor Kaoru, but his words were true. He just wanted to sound nonchalant.

Kaoru shook his head, "Nope. Why?"

"It's because I love you. Even when I close my eyes, I can still see you." And to approve of this, he closed his eyes and placed a hand on his cheek. Kaoru leaned forward to it, sighing.

"And because I love you, too, I go wherever you are. Wherever, whenever, whatever, however stupid it might be, I'll still follow you." Hikaru cradled his brother's face and then leaned down, kissing him. Kaoru's hand wound up in Hikaru's hair. Their free hands were on the bench, intertwined. When they stopped for a while, they smiled, and bumped their foreheads again. This time, Hikaru placed a hand on his brother's back.

And just like earlier, they spoke in unison, their tone of voice the same like before; soft and gentle. "My other half." They said, this was followed by, "Because I love you, _because_ is enough already."

--

Corny. Sorry. It's totally OOC, riiight? But yeah. It's mushy and mushy and I've been hooked on Twilight and all their mushiness is affecting me. I've been writing a lot of Twi-fics, too. Meh. Anyways. It's been a while since I wrote yaoi. Its a relief now. Anyways. I think I'm ranting. But whatever. I just want you all to know (I hope I haven't lost readers. Okay, maybe I have because of the... err... crazy non-update time. I'm sorry.) that this 'fic would soon come to an end. It wasn't intended to become a multi-chaptered fic anyway. So it might end at Chapter 5 or something like that because I don't know where the plot is going. Maybe they can get married for all I care. (Okay, that was a joke. No need to shoot me.) So yep. It's about to end and whatnot. Thanks!

Reviews, again, are loved! :D


End file.
